


AND BOUNDARIES SHE HAD NONE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Dean, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Rowena's not much for political correctness. Or boundaries. This time Dean thinks she's gone too far!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 30





	AND BOUNDARIES SHE HAD NONE

((((((((((((((((

Dean choked and spat a mouthful of coffee onto the kitchen table.

"Rowena! You've definitely crossed a line here!"

"I don't know what you mean." Rowena took a sip of her tea. "You do agree that Samuel has a fine arse, I'm sure."

"Well, yes – I mean, no –" Dean stopped, confused.

Rowena's eyes narrowed in amusement. "Oh, Dean, don't make such a bloody fash about it! What's the harm? Both of you boys are fine to look at, and clearly full of –" she cleared her throat delicately – "manly vigor."

Dean blushed deeply and Rowena smiled into her teacup.


End file.
